Don't Hurt
by GeorgeBoo
Summary: Draco is self-harming and in a relationship with Severus Snape, but he really just wants to be with Harry. He doesn't know Harry feels the same way, and Severus just happens to be stuck in the middle... With feelings for both boys Rated T because I wasn't sure what to rate it... Draco/Severus/Harry


Title: Don't Hurt

Chapter 1.

Hey, this is a Drarry, but there is a bit of Snape/Draco and Snarry… But it is mainly a Drarry once it gets going.

Anyways, I do not own any of the characters, just the story, the characters belong to J.K. Rowling and a bunch of other people who are never going to be me. Enjoy!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Draco.

Everyone has a release, a way out, cutting is mine. It was a pain that I inflicted, not anyone else. To know that I had that effect on myself, that I was possible of hurting somebody, anybody, is empowering. Mesmerizing. It also helps me forget. I'm no longer Draco Malfoy, I'm just the feeling of relief from the blade. I'm not the son of a Death Eater, I was just another wizard, someone whose only expectations where mundane things like O.W.L's not the dark lord's plans.

I'm not really that uptight and against all non-pure bloods as I seem, it's just expected of me to be so. It's one of the many things you do because you are a Malfoy, and Malfoy's act a certain way, a stuck up, cruel, mean, straight way.

Yes, I, Draco Malfoy, evil, cruel Draco Malfoy am gay. For the boy-who-lived. For Harry friggin' Potter. As much as my Harry annoys the hell out of me, I love him. He is everything. Handsome, charming, strong courageous, _forbidden_.

And I have a thing for forbidden things.

-/-/-/-/-/-

"Are you still hurting yourself, Draco?" Severus asks me as he runs his hands down my semi-naked body, his eyes hungrily eating me up. At the beginning this was exciting, new. It was easy to pretend that I loved and wanted him just as much as he did me. It was easy to do all those horrible things because they had hurt and I could pretend that his hands where Harry's, that everything he did to me was being done by Harry and Harry alone. But it's beginning to be very hard to pretend, real life keeps creeping back in. "Because if you are… Merlin help me, Draco!" Severus bellows at me, startling me. He begins to grab at me with hard hands, with rough pulls and tugs that will leave marks that no one but he and I will ever see. "Answer me!"

"Yes! Yes, I do. Is that all, you rotten old man?" I ask him, half sassing him, trying to get him to hit me harder, hurt me deeper. Instead he just gives me a weird sort of smile, a scary sort of pleased smile. A smile of someone who knows how to play with you. It frightens me.

"First of all, I'm not that rotten, through I am old, you cumbersome little brat." Snape answers me, kissing me lightly. He's moved from the pain I want to the sweetness that leaves tears pooling in my eyes. But I would never let the tears fall, not in front of him, not in front of anyone.

-/-/-/-/-

Harry.

As soon as I see Draco exit Snape's office, looking a little ruffled, his eyes red as if he had been crying, his lips bruised, I hide myself in a dark corner, not very hard to do in the cold dungeon that holds Snape's office. I stare at him, studying him. Draco's robes are in disarray, I can see his arm peeking out of one of the sleeves, put on in a mad dash. Along his arm are angry red welts, lines that looked irritated and painful.

"Why won't you let me fix those, Draco?" Snape says, his tone of voice surprising me. It sounds almost like he cares for Draco, he sounds so unlike the mean potions master he usually is.

"No. I told you that I want them to be there. It would be a waste anyways, I'd make new ones anyways!" Draco says angrily at the older man beside him, as he pulls his arm away and begins to run off.

"Fine, be that way, you brat." Snape answers, turning away from Draco's retreating form, sounding more like the grumpy old git he usually was. But at that moment, I realize that he's more than he seems, when a small tear escapes his beautiful black eyes.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

R&R please? - And, I showed this to a friend awhile back, and told her it reminded me in some ways to a yaoi manga I own, "Cut" (not to be mistaken with the novel "Cut")… That wasn't intentional at all


End file.
